Queen Helena
Helena, Queen of Onen (Helena Rose nee Constantinides) (,19 December), is the wife of Abeiron, King of Onen who was the ruler of Onen. Helena was born into a farming family with royal ancestry as Helena Rose Constantinides. She was the first and only child of Lester Henry Constantinides and Marianna Octavia Constantinides. She was educated by her mother and then sent to a private school as a teenager. When Helena turned twenty-two years old she left her home of Athens Greece by a magic portal that led her to Chronophontia Island. Helena became the queen of Onen after her marriage. Her wedding to King Abeiron was on 30 June 1983 and held at the Northern Palace of Onen and was attended by 45 million. While married, Helena took up the titles of Queen of Onen, and Duchess of Western Onen. The marriage produced a son, the prince Orpheus Oberon, who was respectively third in line of succession to the Onen throne. Three years after the birth of her son, Helena mysteriously disappeared due to being sealed within a tree in Chronophontia Island where she remained there for many years. She wasn't released from the tree until December 2, 2013 after the fall of Queen Athena. Helena has taken up the throne as Queen of Onen as her son Orpheus decided to return to his duties as the Prince of the kingdom to save his marriage to Princess Linnea Francine. Despite all of the duties that come with being queen, she performs her job effectively without complaint. Early LifeCategory:Kingdom of OnenCategory:ChronophontiaCategory:ChronophontiansCategory:Kingdom of Onen royaltyCategory:Onen Royal FamilyCategory:RoyaltyCategory:Female Helena was born 19 December in Eginition Hospital, Athens Greece, and was the first and only child of Lester Henry and Marianna Octavia Constantinides. The Constantinides family have always been a simple farming family for several generations but had ties to royalty that went on unknown for many years. Henry and Marianna were hoping to have more children but were unable to after Helena was born. Helena had a happy childhood for many years where she was homeschooled by her mother Marianna who couldn't send their daughter to a regular school due to the high costs of the private school they wanted to send her to. When Helena was nine years old, her mother and father's farm fell on hard times as the land had lost all fertility and they were forced to move to the neighboring land in hopes of growing something there. Their prayers were seemingly answered one night as the land flourished but it was later discovered that a young Helena had began displaying that she had magic to bring life to a land that was once dead and dormant. She was ordered by her parents to keep her magic concealed so not to be taken away from them. Education and Career Helena was home schooled for many years by her mother as the family was too poor to afford to send her to the private school they had chosen for her to attend when she was of age. During her time of being taught by her mother Helena took an interest in history and Grecian myths. She often wondered if there was actually gods and goddesses living on Mount Olympus and has tried many a time to get there to find out. She managed to score rather high on the academic assessments and it was believed that she would do well in a career that was beyond farming. Her first job, at the age of 19, was a wet nurse for the Floros family after the matriarch of the family died during childbirth. She lived at the Floros estate for a few years before she left for Chronophontia Island. Marriage to Abeiron Helena met Abeiron in Chronophontia during a vacation. At the time King Abeiron wasn't alone and his friend Henderson Dwyer. At the time Abeiron wasn't interested in Helena at all as he found her to be stuck up and a brat. But rather Henderson had found an interest in the young Helena but was shot down many times. Helena and Abeiron fought for many days until the Onen Yule festival where Helena saw that Abeiron had trouble talking to women. She took it upon herself to help the young king to learn to speak to women rather than insulting them for their looks. During the lessons Abeiron began falling in love with her and he finally got up the courage to tell Helena his feelings. His confession was rejected as Helena was afraid to get into a relationship with someone she was unsure if he was the right person for her. After a year and a half of Abeiron pursuing Helena, she finally had her feelings sorted out and accepted his feelings with one of her own. Engagement and wedding On February 23, 1983, Abeiron's and Helena's engagement became official at the blessings of the current king of Onen Aragon and the royal family of Onen. During the preparations for the wedding it was decided that the royal couple would be wed in the Northern Palace of Onen so to allow for it to be a private ceremony. However Helena didn't want anyone to be excluded from sharing in the joyous day so she asked the royal family permission to allow everyone including the common people of Onen to attend as guests. Helena became the Queen of Onen during the day of her wedding as she was presented with the tiara of the queen. She took up the title along with becoming Abeiron's wife both of which she was proud of. During the wedding Abeiron gave Helena a necklace made of gold and it held the blue star sapphire which is said to be part of the first shooting star of Onen's meteorite. The couple spent their honeymoon on the island of Aseorith for two weeks before returning to Central Onen to take up their royal duties. 'Motherhood' After the wedding, the royal couple lived in Chronophontia so to avoid the press who were trying to create scandals so to bring the morale of Onen's royal family down. On June 22, 1991 , Helena told her husband of her pregnancy. They decided from that moment that it was safer than staying in Onen. To keep the press from finding out the royal doctors were brought over to the island in secret. On February 21, 1992 Prince Orpheus Oberon was born. It was decided that rather than returning to the main palace in Central Onen to raise the future heir to the throne, the young couple chose to raise their son amongst the common people of the island. Disappearance Helena and Abeiron were happy for many years together and raised their son to always be loved and looked after. While on a daily walk on June 30, 1995 they were attacked by Lady Athena Kay of Austrevaea. She had been tracking them for some time and wanted nothing more than to take Abeiron away from Helena out of what she assumed was love but it was rather a lust for power. Helena in an act of bravery, threw herself in front of her husband and son as Athena's magic made it appear as though she had been killed. With the last ounce of power she used her magic to fabricate memories for her family to forget the brutal end that she was sure was coming. Within a second of becoming sealed within a nearby oak tree, Helena witnessed Athena's vow to rule over Onen if it was the last thing she did. Powerless to do anything Helena had fell into a dormant state. Return to Power Helena was reawakened in December 2012 when she felt the strong wave of magic from her son who was in battle against Queen Athena. The gems of the four worlds were able to free Helena from her prison as she helped to defeat the queen. Once she was freed Helena was reunited with her son and took over as Queen of Onen in late 2014. Family The royal family comes from a long line of royalty that dates back to the early 1800s. It consists of Abeiron, Helena, and Orpheus. Their family is small and humble but is loving as most royal families are. They're not traditional as other royals; Helena's family that she left behind back in Athens aren't as close as they could be with her. Lester Henry Constantinides Lester was Helena's father. He was a hardworking man that worked endlessly to support his family. He often spent a lot of time focusing on work which put a little strain on his marriage to Marianna. He did take some time out to try to bond with his daughter. But it all changed when it was discovered that Helena had magic powers. He did all he could to keep her hidden from their neighbors in fear that they'd try to take her away. When Helena left her home she and her father's relationship became strained and they hadn't spoken since then. She had no idea he died of an unspecified illness until her mother sent her a letter. Marianna Octavia Constantinides ' Mariana is Helena's mother, she was a loving, hardworking and nurturing wife and mother to her family. She took care of Helena as much as she could often encouraging her daughter to be true to herself and follow her dreams. While she did fear losing Helena to anyone who'd find out that she had magic. It was a few years after Helena left home that Marianna hadn't heard from her daughter until the day of her wedding. She was the one who told her daughter that Lester had died a year earlier. '''King Abeiron The First ' Abeiron was Helena's first and only husband. He was a kind, loving, mischievous king that loved Helena equally as much. They spent many of their years together in a happy marriage until her disappearance. Despite Abeiron's death, Helena still holds a strong love for her husband and knows that he wants her to go on without him by her side. It is his love and strength that fuels Helena's strength and magic. 'Orpheus Oberon The First ' Orpheus is Helena's first and only son. He's is a mixture of both his parents with his father's mischievous side and his mother's bravery. He has always held a strong sense of respect and love for his mother even before she was unsealed from her prison. He never once gave up in making his mother proud. Helena and Orpheus's relationship is slowly building as they didn't have much time to spend with each other due to Athena causing Helena's disappearance. Once they are reunited Helena does all she can to make up for the lost years of not being able to raise her son and watching the suffering he endured while she was sealed away. Orpheus worries a lot about his mother, questioning a lot of things about her past. Relationships '''Giovanna Trable Giovanna Trable and Helena's relationship has become that of best friends. The two ladies sit around to have afternoon tea every day at noon. They're both fearless, have a bit of a naughty streak and want what's best for their children. Their friendship began when Helena came back to Chronophontia and the two of them chatted about their lives before coming to Chronophontia. They often speak of their lost loves but they do also enjoy spending time showing that despite their age they are still beautiful. She and Helena are trying to get their friend Betty Bello to join them in giving the people of Chronophontia something to talk about and showing that with age comes even more beauty. Wendy the Witch ''' Wendy is Helena's most trusted friend and one of the few in Onen that she trusted with the truth of her disappearance. They met many years before the attack and have became friends. Wendy promised Helena that she'd protect Orpheus at all costs even if it meant her life. They're equals in magic and are able to hold their own side by side in battle. Wendy respects Helena a whole lot and will always do what she can for her queen. '''Gene the Fairy of Wishes Gene is Helena's bonded fairy and one of her dearest friends. He is the fairy of wishes that came to Helena on the day she discovered the location of the fairy village. He has a great sense of humor with the talent to always know what Helena is thinking. He wasn't able to protect her from being sealed away and disappeared as well. He resides in the truffle vault in Helena's office where he is tasked to guard it until he is needed to help Helena. His daughter Opal is Orpheus's bonded fairy. Trivia *Helena was named for the character from the Shakespearean play A Midsummer Night's Dream. Her name was chosen to fit in with her family's theme of having names that followed Shakespeare. *Helena was originally going to be villain of the story. She was to murder her husband by way of dagger during the Star Festival before she'd use her magic to wipe the memories of the people of the kingdom. She was also planning to kill her own son. All of this was transferred over to Queen Athena. *During planning stages, Helena originally had short dark hair cut in a stylish bob and was a normal human. *She appeared to have a slightly older apperance in the first stages. If compared to her planning stage designs and her current designs you can see that she's changed the most. *Helena and Abeiron's romance mirrors that of Orpheus and Linnea's romance.